Shattered Dreams
by xx-LydieLou-xx
Summary: Heathertail and Lionblaze kept seeing each other, and Heathertail gets pregnant. To protect the kits, she and Lionblaze both take mates within their Clan, and stop seeing each other. Can they stay apart? And how will StarClan punish them?
1. Heartbreak

**Hey guys….this is a HeatherXLion fic…in a way….**

**Full Summery:**

**Lionblaze and Heathertail continued seeing each other, and Heathertail got pregnant. To protect the kits, Heathertail and Lionblaze both takes mates within their own Clan, and stop seeing each other. But can they stay apart? And how will StarClan punish another forbidden love?**

I looked around the dark camp, making sure every warrior was asleep before I even thought of moving. The other warriors needed to think I was asleep. Breezepelt was beside me, snoring like a lazy old elder, and cuddling as close to me as I would let him. Every cat in the Clan thought it was him that made my eyes sparkle, and my heart soar, but no…it wasn't. My love, his muscular, well built body, his golden pelt, his deep amber eyes…He was waiting for me at the stream, dividing our territories. He was a proud ThunderClan warrior, with a young apprentice, Ivypaw, and was a easy qualification for deputy, since Brambleclaw had died. Graystripe had been named in his place, but he was planning to retire in the next season. He was the best fighter in all the Clans, the greatest hunter, the most efficient tracker…He was perfect in every way. Lionblaze was the greatest tom ever born.

I gracefully dodged my other Clan mates sleeping forms, and soon was out of the den, and into the large camp. Luckily, the moon was covered by a large number of dark clouds, keeping the night pitch black. I kept perfectly motionless, making sure Antpelt, who was on guard tonight, didn't spot me. Luckily, the camp was very open, no brambles surrounded it like the ThunderClan camp, and it was easy to sneak out of. I waited until Antpelt turned his head, and I bolted out of camp behind the nursery. After a moment, I was on the dark moor, and my paws knew the way to the meeting place by heart, so I let my mind wander.

Lionblaze didn't know I was expecting his kits yet. I planned to tell him tonight; though I wasn't entirely sure he should know. Part of me wanted to end it, lie, and tell him I loved Breezepelt…that way his loyalty to his Clan wouldn't change. That way, he wouldn't feel obliged to join WindClan. Though him in WindClan wasn't a bad thought…No. He would hate the moors. But the other part of me wanted to tell him, to purr, and make him see how excited I was. I knew he would be thrilled. He would want to discuss names, and he would lick my stomach softly, telling me how beautiful I was and how much he loved me. Then, he would start by telling my how amazing little Ivypaw was doing.

I remembered when we started meeting again. Hollyleaf had just died, and Lionblaze was devastated. He had been sitting on the edge of the stream, staring into the water below, a lost look on his face. I had been angry, and hissed for him to get off our territory. But then I looked into his eyes. They were heart broken, lost, and looked as if he hadn't any reason to remain in the world. By instinct, I had to take care of him. I leaned in, and told him every thing was going to be fine.

After that, some unspoken agreement between us was to meet there every 2 sunrises, at moon high. For 3 seasons we had done this, just sitting there, talking, when he told me he loved me. I had known he had long before he told me, but I was still so happy…I thought my heart would burst. It took us another moon to do the most forbidden act…and then another moon later, here I was. Pregnant. And beyond happy about it.

I thought about the kits, and how amazing they would be. Every one thought I was pretty, but my favorite feature of mine were my eyes. Dark violet, and shining, almost sparkling. I hoped they would get my eyes. But I wanted them to get his fur, his thick, golden coat. And his fierce determination. That alone would make them assets to WindClan.

Moments later, I reached my destination. I sat on a flat stone, along the side of the stream which was the border between us. That one little stream kept me from sleeping with his golden pelt next to mine, and that made our love one of the worst treacheries imaginable against the warrior code. But I didn't care. All I cared about was Lionblaze.

I heard a twig snap, alerting me my love was near, and a heartbeat later, he burst from a small bush, smiling widely. His golden pelt looked almost silver, as it glowed in the faded moonlight. He let out a low purr, and quickly bounded to my side. In his husky, deep voice, he whispered, "I love you Heathertail." My heart instantly melted, and I purred.

"Love you too." I leaned into the warmth of his muscular, thick coat, he nuzzled my head. "I have amazing news!" I purred, smiling widely. His eyes widened, and he smiled, nodding his head for me to continue. "I'm expecting your kits!"

His eyes darkened, and he sprang from my side. "No! No…." Instantly, my heart broke in two. My breathing stopped. He wasn't happy? Where was the pride, the happiness? All I saw in his eyes was anger.

Lionblaze jumped in my face, and hissed, "Don't you know what this means? All forbidden loves are punished! StarClan is going to-The kits are going to die, or you are! I can't…I cant lose you!" I shrank back, and I could feel the pain burning in his eyes. "Heathertail…we can't…ever see each other like this….again. We can't love each other….Icewing has been padding after me for a while, and Breezepelt adores you, take him as your mate. I'll take Icewing as mine. No one will ever know about us, and you and the kits will be safe. Our Clans will trust us, and your Clan will love the kits."

Anger flashed in my eyes. "I will not take that rude…obnoxious tom as my mate. You're my mate. I love YOU. Not him." I replied, my voice surprisingly steady for the pain threatening to break through.

"I love you too Heathertail…but do it for the kits. They won't be safe unless you do this." His voice was thick with emotion, and his eyes were pleading. He was obviously feeling more pain than I was.

Not trusting myself to speak, I nodded slowly. Tears spilled from my eyes, and my heart ached. The pain I felt was worse than all I had ever endured. It rose, and peaked, and rose again. I would rather had all four of my legs snapped like twigs, my fur burned off, been buried alive, than lose this. Lose Lionblaze. I loved him more than my Clan, more than my brother, more than my father…Lionblaze gently stepped to my side, in an attempt to comfort me, twined his tail with mine, and murmured. "This is our last night together.. Lets make it last." He gently curled me close to him, and I relaxed, breathing in his sweet, forest scent.. We didn't say a word, just stared into each others eyes. Every now and then, we would press our faces into each others fur, or nuzzle each other. Lionblaze licked my face, licking away any trace of tears. He murmured soft, I love you's every few moments, and purred. I actually felt happy, forgetting all the heartbreak that was due any moment now. I didn't want this moment to end, ever.

But it had to. Eventually, the sun began to rise over the horizon. I looked at my love, and whispered, "I'll always love you. I'll wait for you in StarClan. No one can keep us apart there." He didn't say anything, just pressed his face into my fur, and stepped away slowly.

"In StarClan." He promised, and padded away slowly, taking my heart with him. I stood there, watching him walk away, until I couldn't see his large form anymore. Finally, I turned to go back to camp, my heart breaking in pieces at my feet.

**Pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty please review!**

**The button is right there!!!! ******** (I bet its not THERE but its SOMEWHERE on this page….lol)**

**Best reviewer gets a Lionblaze plushie!! WOOT**


	2. More Heartbreak, and a Lot of Pain

**Thanks for all your reviews!**

**Should I change Icewing's name? Apparently there already is an Icewing…in RiverClan. What should I change it too? (thanks to the smart reviewer who pointed this out!)**

**And the Lionblaze plushie goes to……………… Moonstream-Warrior!!!!! (Good idea…I might use it…:D) ******

**And I won't update till I get 5 more reviews!**

**Best reviewer for THIS chapter gets a….Heathertail plushie!**

**Oh and this one is Lionblaze's POV…his mostly. He isn't as dark as I plan Heathertail to be…**

I don't know how I made it back to camp. The pain was unbearable. I couldn't see for the tears that clouded my vision, I couldn't breathe for the tightness on my throat. I wanted to curl up and die. I wanted to run, far away, until I couldn't feel this agony anymore.

It was my fault. Me and my stupid male hormones…And now Heathertail would have the kits…with Breezepelt. He would act as their father. My nose wrinkled in disgust at the name. I despised Breezepelt. He was arrogant, rude, and obnoxious. And soon he would have my Heathertail. He would raise my kits. I would have given anything to have been born in WindClan. I didn't care if I hated the moor, and couldn't stand the taste of their skinny rabbits…but it was too late. I had told Heathertail to never meet me there again. I had told her to take a mate within her Clan. Now, as soon as I arrived back at camp, I would have to go to Icewing…and ask her to be my mate.

I did lust after Icewing; she was beautiful, with a thin, lithe body, and brilliant blue eyes. Her white coat sparkled, and half the toms in my Clan were padding after her. Hell, I could swear I saw Hazeltail checking her out the other day. She was a great hunter, a strong warrior. Loyal to ThunderClan. And had the toughness of all her ThunderClan ancestors. She would have strong, clever kits.

I slipped into camp from behind the warriors den, and pretended to pad out of the den and stretch. My absence was unnoticed. It was barely dawn, and the majority of the cats were eating breakfast, sharing tongues, or still dozing lazily in the warrior's den. I glanced around camp. Hollyleaf was sharing tongues with Thornclaw, his golden pelt pressed against her jet black, and Berrynose and Cinderheart were sharing a piece of prey. Berrynose's blue eyes were focused on Cinderheart, though he kept looking over in Icewing's direction. Mousewhisker was glaring at Thornclaw, and I chuckled to myself. Hollyleaf had grown into quite a beautiful she-cat, and Thornclaw, Mousewhisker, and Foxheart, were battling for her affections.

Soon, I found Icewing's glowing form. She was sitting next to Toadpaw and Spiderleg, talking. As soon as I appeared, she stiffened, licked her fur, and smiled brightly. "Lionblaze!" She called. I turned my head, and grinned back at her as she rose to her paws and padded over. "I was about to go hunting, want to join me?" She looked up at me, her blue eyes breathtaking under her long, white eyelashes, and I smiled.

"Sure. Let me eat first." I grabbed a thrush from the fresh kill pile, and sat down to eat it. It wouldn't be so hard to be mates with Icewing. She let out a purr, and sat next to me. I looked over at her, and pushed the thrush over, offering her a bite. Her lips parted into a smile, and she took a delicate bite, and pushed it back to me. I wolfed down about 3 more bites, and offered more to her. Chuckling, she leaned closer to me, and took 2 more bites, and nodded for me to finish it.

I sighed. I wanted to love her, to feel breathless because her pelt was brushing mine, but I couldn't. She wasn't my Heathertail. I shook my head. No! I could not think of her anymore. She wasn't mine. She was Breezepelt's.

I looked at Icewing, and murmured, "Let's go." I buried the bones quickly, and together, we padded into the forest. But instead of concentrating on hunting, I was replaying every moment of my last night together with Heathertail. I remembered how her violet eyes shined whenever I told her I loved her. I remembered how she purred when I told her she was beautiful. Icewing glanced over at me, interrupting my thoughts, and looked down. She was clearly nervous.

Suddenly, she crouched low, into the hunter's crouch, and crept forward. She burst through a bush, and moments later returned with a vole. I tried to concentrate on the hunt, but every bush held memories of her. I could hardly think Heathertail's name without my breathe catching. I longed to be with her, and love her again.

But I would rather die than see her unhappy. I would rather be heartbroken then see her in any sort of trouble, and being my mate would be endless trouble. I knew she would feel like I did now for a while, but soon, she would forget. She would smile, and love Breezepelt like she loved me. She would love our kits.

I looked at Icewing, and sighed. I had to do this. For Heathertail So the Clan would respect me. "Icewing…" I begun, and the beautiful she cat turned her head, and stepped closer. "I love you." I choked out, and immediately she purred, and rubbed her face into mine.

"Oh Lionblaze! I love you too!" She nuzzled me, and her scent overcame me. She licked my face, a little violently, and then smiled. "So Lionblaze…what do you want to do now?" She asked, suddenly seductive.

"Hunt." I said immediately, not ready to do this, what Icewing wanted me to do…so soon after Heathertail's announcement…

"Ahh…but I'm sure you can catch something much better than any prey…" She purred, pressing her self against me. Her scent over came me again, and I gave in to my senses. Instinct took over.

I betrayed Heathertail in the worst way.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Back to Heathertail…**

Camp seemed so far away. I hardly had the strength to move. I couldn't get his words out of my mind. _Take Breezepelt as your mate. _ Why Breezepelt of all cats? Why couldn't Lionblaze just take me, and run? We could have the most brilliant life. Just the two of us. And our kits, of course. They would be brilliant. We would have a perfect, dream like life. But no, instead he shattered everything, and left me to say good bye to this luckless romance.

I could see the entrance to camp, but I couldn't move. I collapsed, just 10 fox lengths away, and let the sobs rack my body. The only thing that kept me from just running as far into the lake as possible, and letting the water takes over my body was the kits inside me. I couldn't hurt them. I don't know how long I lay there, but eventually, Breezepelt found me. He didn't ask, just sat next to me until I stopped crying. "Heathertail, lets go for a walk." He murmured softly, and I nodded weakly. He led me through the territory, stopping in a area well hidden by rocks and long grass., not far from where we were. While we were walking, I looked around, wondering how I was going to love this tom, when my true love was just across the stream. When Breezepelt stopped, and turned, I wasn't even looking in his direction. "I love you Heathertail. And I want you to be my mate." He said boldly, and a strange glint sparked in his amber eyes. Amber. Almost the precise color of Lionblaze's. I looked over at him, and thought it over.

But Lionblaze's eyes were filled with compassion, and kindness. Breezepelt's were full of something else. Something I couldn't place. "But Breezepelt…I don't love you." I whispered, tears in my eyes. I didn't know why, but everything inside me was screaming for me to run, far away.

"Then who DO you love?" He asked, his eyes narrowing. "Some WindClan warrior? Or that ThunderClan scum?"

"He's not scum!" I hissed, my blood boiling in anger, and launched myself at the dark tom. But instead of my claws capturing his fur, they scraped the ground behind him, and the next instant, he was on top of me, pinning me easily. He leaned in, his face a mouse tail away from my face, and spoke in a menacing tone.

"Oh, but you will love me. Because I know your secret. I know you're expecting that filth's kits, and I know you see him. I could tell Onestar, and he'd exile you. If you want me to keep your secret, you will do what I say. Understand?" I realized at that instant how much bigger he was than I. If he wanted to, he could hurt me. Muscles rippled under his dark, gleaming coat.

My heart raced, and I nodded, slowly. "Please don't tell anyone…" I begged quietly, my tears spilling over.

"Don't cry you stupid piece of crowfood!" His claw struck my face, and I could feel the sting of the blood on my cheek. "It will be a lot worse next time if you don't obey me." He leapt up, and pushed me to my feet roughly. "Now go back to camp and announce how glad you are that we are mates to the Clan." He ordered, and padded ahead.

I stayed motionless for a moment, pondering over what had just happened.

What had I gotten myself into? And what would become of my kits because of this?

Fearful of more pain, I bounded after him. My heart ached, my cheek stung, and worse of all, I knew this tom would be the end of me, sooner rather than later.


	3. A Blur

**And the Lionblaze plushie goes to……Onestar Rules ()!!!!! **

**Thanks for those who pointed out my stupidity. LOL Hollyleaf IS dead. In Hollyleaf's place put….Hazeltail. LOL Or Blossompaw even.**

**Should I do an Allegiances? Oh, and I do have the number of kits planned, but not all the names planned.**

**Vote on my profile for names, and review and add name suggestions! **

**Also another vote: Should one of the kits look like Lionblaze? Review and answer! **

**And another question. Should Icewing have Lionblaze's kits? **

**I had a bad week, so don't blame me if this story is dark and depressing until I cheer up. My 15 year old beagle died of brain cancer, my 12 week old border collie died of parvovirus (she was sold to us sick and dying! :( and my boyfriend (who was my best friend before he was my boyfriend) is going far far away all summer. Oh yea, and I'm grounded. Again. Ha. But I deserve it…. But anyway…here's the story: (its Heathertail for now. I like her POV better.) best reviewer gets a Breezepelt voodoo doll plushie. MUAHAHAHA!**

To say I lost rack of time would be a lie. I forgot about time. No, I just didn't care. It didn't matter without Lionblaze. Days passed, and all I would do was walk around like a zombie, pretending to love Breezepelt, going on patrol with him and having him attack me for doing one little thing wrong. I did my best to protect my belly, and the unborn kits inside, but every other inch of my body was always in pain.

But it didn't amount to the pain I felt, wishing the Lionblaze was my mate, here, where it wasn't forbidden. One look at Breezepelt, and I knew I had my punishment.

About a half moon had passed since my final night with Lionblaze, when I realized how quickly time had passed without me even caring. I was noticeably plump now, and hidden bruises, scratches, and gashes covered my body. Gossip was going around, but according to Breezepelt I was just clumsy.

But some of my good friends doubted it, and my And my father. They know my long legs gave me unusual grace, and Onestar would just glare are Breezepelt, and try to find excuses for him to not take me on patrol. Thanks to him, I joined the nursery early for a queen, before I showed any symptoms hardly at all, and almost escaped Breezepelt completely. For a short while. He visited my sometimes, but then he was on his best behaviour. He just pretended to whisper sweet nothings in my ear.

I vaguely recalled there was a Gathering tonight, as I woke up, on a hot, sunny, Greenleaf day. I knew I had to attend it. Gatherings were my only chance to see him. Slowly, careful not to wake Gorsetail and her new litter of kits, Thornkit and Branchkit, I rose to my paws carefully, and padded out of the den slowly. Looking around, I blinked as my eyes adjusted to the bright sun, shining on the camp.

For a moment, I was breathless. The camp was so…peaceful. Cats were sharing tongues, eating prey…Dawn patrol was just leaving, and Sedgepaw was bouncing eagerly, while her brother, Thistlepaw, was practically asleep on his paws. Onestar was sitting on the Rockpile, looking over the Clan, a gentle smile on his face. He looked so…happy. Peaceful.

Sighing, I padded towards hum, easily climbing the huge stones of the Rockpile. "Father?" I asked, and Onestar's ears pricked.

"Yes, Heathertail?" His gaze was full of worry, and the peaceful look gone from his face.

"I would like to go to the Gathering tonight, if that's okay." I answered, smiling slightly. Smiles still felt out of place, considering the pain I felt. But I was getting pretty good at faking.

"Oh. Yes. Of course. If you think you can manage…" He trailed off, looking at my slightly swollen belly, his gaze concerned.

"I'll be fine. I'm not due for another half moon, and its not that far." I smiled at him, doing my best to look strong, so he'd believe me. My coat still shined, for I didn't want to look as bad as I felt, and my body was still muscular, long, and lithe. The only thing on me out of place was the bump that was my stomach. I saw him smile, and immediately sighed in relief. I would see Lionblaze tonight.

"Sure...but only if you get Barkface's okay." Onestar replied, and I rolled my eyes. He showed his fatherly instinct when it was worst, and I hated it. Sighing, I padded away, and down to the medicine cat den, and looked around for the old tom. Barkface really was getting ready to retire, I knew. He was older than most elders, and I knew he was a medicine cat apprentice before the great Tallstar was even deputy. I also knew Kestrelwing was ready to take over, then thought to myself, _What queen would name her sone Kestrelkit? _I shook it off. I had no time for sarcasm. I usually saved that for Lionblaze.

"Barkface?" I called, and the old tom's head poked out from behind a stack of herbs. I smiled slightly. "Onestar says I need your okay to go to the Gathering...so...here I am." I smiled softly, and looked at the ground, afraid, slightly, of him saying I couldn't go.

"Eh. You look fine. You aren't due for a while now, anyway." I exhaled the breathe I didn't know I had been holding, as the tom continued. "But no running around, and try to just sit down and relax for the most part. You aren't a apprentice anymore so I don't expect you to be racing, or play fighting." He smiled, and walked over, sniffing my belly. "Oh, and start taking these herbs now, while I think about it. Your first litter, so it will be a little more difficult than a older queen." He nudged a few leaves and a couple berries, and I sighed. Wrinkling my nose in disgust, I chewed down the herbs, and almost gagged at the revolting taste.

"Well...I'll uhh...best be going..." I turned for the exit, and went to take a nap before the Gathering.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The trip to the Gathering was uneventful. No one walked beside me to talk. Most of the Clan seemed to notice I didnt feel like interacting with any living creature lately. Breezepelt was at home, luckily, so I was glad, so I was happy-at least as happy as I had been in the past moon, which was still pretty sad-to be able so walk, and think to myself.

Despite everything, I was still excited for the birth of the kits. I couldn't wait to see their tiny faces, lick their soft pelts, and have something that I could love, and cherish, and never have to lose. Kits couldn't say they couldn't love you anymore, and they couldn't cause every bone in your body to ache with pain. They were so innocent. So loving, and no matter what, you were the good one. I had been thinking about names for a long time. Lionkit was obvious, but I wasn't sure. It might make the father of the kits much more obvious. Blazekit would be more subtle, and just as wonderful. But what if it was a she-cat? That was a new story. Thymekit? Flowerkit? I wanted my kits names to me original, unique, alluring, beautiful. I wanted them to be loved, by the whole Clan. Respected. And names that would sound good with 'star' behind it, in case they became leader.

That might be just a little crazy. But these kits were the sun, in my dark, hopeless world. They were like stars on a moonless night. Important. Unborn, but already my life. I would feel them kick me from within my stomach, and I would purr, imagining the beautiful soul that wanted out into the world. I wanted to talk to the ThunderClan queen, Ferncloud, for she had had many litters, and would be able to give me some advice. But of course, I had to talk to Lionblaze first. Something in my heart was dying, for not seeing him. He was like the cure to a disease, without it, I was slowly dying.

I slowly crossed onto the island, with more caution than usual. I don't know why, but knowing it wasn't just my life made me take everything much more seriously. And for some reason, I felt like the moor was getting deadly. Prey had become more scarce, but that was usual on the moor. Onestar thought prey was being stolen, for we found the corpses, half eaten, mostly. But it didn't smell like any Clan, so we kept our eyes open for rogues, and doubled patrols. I didn't think much of it, I was safe in the camp.

I settled down on a place at the back of the island, and kept an eye out. We were the first Clan here. I could tell that ThunderClan was close, we had scented them as we traveled. And I was right. Moments later, Firestar burst through, followed by Brackenfur, Whitewing, Ferncloud, Squirrelflight, Lionblaze, Dustpelt, Berrynose, Hazeltail, Cinderheart, Jayfeather, Ivypaw, Dovepaw, Briarpaw, and Toadpaw. I was surprised, as Brambleclaw wasn't there, and Brackenfur seemed to be leading as much as Firestar. The flame colored tom was getting old as well, and his movements were troubled, his muzzle touched with grey.

I was startled by motion beside me, and purred as I saw Lionblaze. "Lionblaze!" I almost screamed, my heart singing with joy. Everything felt complete with him here, and I knew it would be okay. He nuzzled my head gently, but more friendly than romantic, and I knew why. If any cat saw us being all sweet and romantic to each other, gossip would start. And that was not what we needed.

"Yea...that's my name." He answered, smirking slightly. I purred, his amber eyes were just like I remembered. But they were troubled, and I knew he was in the same pain as I was. But they glowed as he looked me over, a smile teasing on the corners of his mouth.

Mistystar padded in, followed by Blackclaw, her deputy, (and it was said that they were mates, but I didn't believe petty gossip) and a group of other cats, whom I forgot most of their names. I liked the new RiverClan leader. She was kind, compassionate, and wise. She was obviously making ThunderClan and RiverClan allies, for she liked Firestar more than the bloodthirsty ShadowClan leader, Russetstar. Her deputy was better, Rowanclaw, who liked much more to peacefully resolve matters. Russetstar padded in behind Mistyfoot, and I knew the Gathering was about to start.

"I wish we could still meet, Lionblaze." I murmured, instinctively leaning towards him, a single tear falling down my face. Lionblaze didn't say anything, but with his tail wiped the tear away, and gave me a look saying, _Yea, life sucks. _

I smiled lightly, wishing we could have this moment forever.

But like all good things in my life, it had to end. Onestar stood up. "We have 2 new kits to Gorsetail, Thornkit, and Branchkit. Both are very healthy. We also have 3 new apprentices, Swallowpaw, Thistlepaw, and Sedgepaw. Thistlepaw is here tonight." He paused, as the whole island congratulated the young tom, who was looked very embarrassed. "We have also notices half eaten prey on our territory, but it does not smell like any of the Clans. I warn you, we might have more rogues. Most was near the RiverClan border." I saw Mistystar's ears perk slightly at that, but she kept a mask of calm on her pretty face. "Thank you." He stepped back, and sat down, motioning for Mistystar to go.

The blue grey leader was easily the most beautiful. Her blue eyes shone with pride, and her paws were delicate, yet her body was muscular. "Thank you, Onestar. We have 2 new kits to Dawnflower, Streamkit, and Stormkit. Both are very healthy. Dapplefoot is a new warrior, as is Pebblefur, and they are sitting vigil at camp now." Pouncepaw was glaring at his sister, in jealousy, I presumed, as Mistystar continued. "Prey is fine, though Onestar, we too have noticed a strange scent on our territory. We shall tell you at the border if it gets any worse." She smiles. "That's all."

Russetstar stepped forward, her eyes dark, and cruel. "ShadowClan is strong like always. Snowbird has one new kit, Songkit, and 2 new warriors are here. Dawnsong, and Tigerhawk." Cheers erupting, and I agreed. The two were very popular. Dawnsong looked down, but Owleyes licked her shoulder. Where they mates? I wondered, but shook it off. Gossip was useless. Though, Gorsetail would be happy for some. "Prey is everywhere, and we grow stronger by the day." She finished, and stepped back, smirking.

Firestar began, looking slightly grief stricken. "Brambleclaw has died, very tragically. He died like a true warrior, fighting of a family of badgers, and being killed saving his son, a newly named apprentice, Forestpaw. Brackenfur is the new deputy." I found myself cheering beside Lionblaze. I really did like Brackenfur. He was kind, softspoken, yet when he did speak it was important. "We also have 5 new warriors. Toadspring, Rosewhisker, Blossomleaf, Bumblestripe, and Briarwood. Briarwood and Toadspring are here tonight." The Clans cheered, and I smiled sympathetically at Briarwood and Toadspring, who were sitting next to each other, pelts brushing.

What Firestar said next tore me apart. It made my heart rip to pieces, shattered like glass. It made my insides churn, my blood boil, and every bone in my body ache. What Firestar said next changed my life. Forever.

**O.o What did he say? Whoever guess right gets a....Brackenfur plushie! (sorry I killed Brambleclaw...I WANTED BRACKENFUR TO BE DEPUTY! SORRY!)**

**Questions need answering:**

**Should one of the kits look like Lionblaze?**

**Should Icewing have Lionblaze's kits? **

**Should Firestar died and Brackenfur become leader? If so, who would the deputy be?**

**And answer these! anf guess what Firestar will say!!!!**


	4. Authors Note

**A/N**

**Sorry its been so long! I've had major writes block, and dont know if I'm gonna be able to finish all my fics...**

**But I promise I'll update this week! And it will be uber long!**


	5. Fear

**Okay, since it took so long, EVERYONE gets a Brackenfur plushie! WOOO!**

"I'm sorry, Heather-"

"I don't want to hear it, Lionblaze. Bye." I turned sharply, and began walking at a brisk pace, my paws scraping on the groumd, trying to understand the pain that was drowning me in darkness.

"I didn't mean to! It just sort of happened!" The voice that once brought light to my darkness merely covered the stars on my already moonless night.

I whipped around, my voice menacing, though most of the pain was evident in my words. "Did I just sort of happen? Save your pathetic apologies for someone who cares." I bounded after my Clanmates, letting there pelts blend with mine, so he would be unable to see me.

The trip back took no effort on my part. I simply let my body walk, as my mind wandered. She was more beautiful than I, and a ThunderClan warrior. He deserved her. No, WRONG. SHE deserved HIM. HE didnt deserve anything.

Except maybe to have a rock fall on his head.

A slight movement in my stomach startled me, and brought me back to my senses. My kits, my BABIES were inside there. I could tell there were at least 3, possibly more. I imaged one having the black coat Lionblaze's sister had, only my violet eyes. Ah, that would be the beauty. Violetkit, I'd call her, after her eyes. She'd break hearts, I knew. All my kits would.

I was so caught up in my thoughts I didn't hear the screams of terror, until I was right upon the dreadful sight.

My paws touched something wet and sticky, slightly warm. I looked up, and saw the empty face of Barkface.

About a fox length away from that was the rest of his body, though it was nearly unrecongnizable. Three of his legs were twisted, the other tossed to the side, obviously torn off with unthinkable, and parts of the flesh torn off. What fur he had was stained with his blood. The blood that was covering the ground. The blood on my paws, I realized with horror. His belly had been cleaned clear out of his ribs. That horrified me, but what was worse were his eyes. They were wide with not only fear, but terror and misery I never thought possible to see. His grayed muzzle was still turned into his last snarl, his mouth still open with a silent scream. My heart ached, seeing our aged medicine cat had died like a true warrior, and I knew he was in StarClan, wanting to tell us what to do, wanting to help us...

I don't recall deceiding to run, I just remember realizing I was running. Running, running. Faster, faster. Until I reached a speed I never dreamed of, and went faster. My legs were a blur, my mind reeling with what I had seen.

I don't know where I was going, until my body collapsed on my nest in the nursery, silent sobs racking my body. The scene wouldnt leave my eyes, the fear wouldnt leave my body, my heart wouldnt stop racing. I couldnt hear, couldnt blink, couldnt _feel _my own paws, my own breathe. My mind wouldnt leave that horrid nightmare, that horrid scene. I thought I'd never sleep again.

At least, not without nightmares.

I forgot the names of the Clanmates who tried to comfort me, the names of that cats I'd known since birth. I didnt even wash his blood off my paws, Kestrelwing had to. My mind was blank, empty, full only with images of what I had seen, something I thought no one would see in there scariest night mares. I only prayed the cats who didnt go to the Gathering, and the apprentices were spared from the sight.

Kestrelwing, now only medicine cat, gave me 3 poppy seeds, and told me to sleep. Lucky, poppy seeds kept out the nightmares. And I slept soundly through the night, without a single thought in my mind. I just woke up, forgetting for a mere second the nightmare of the day before.

At dawn, we immediatly had an urgent Clan meeting. Onestar was in a panic. He had said no cat was to leave camp in groups smaller than 5. No cat was to leave their den after night fall. No one left camp without telling Onestar exactly where they would be and for how long. He didnt want another murder like Barkface's. Murder, we knew it was. We just didnt know what could kill a cat in that manner.

I thought for a moment of pulling a Bluestar and taking the kits to Lionblaze as soon as they were born, but immediatly changed my mind, knowing I couldnt lose them, especially to him, who had broken my heart only mere hours before.

I stayed in the nursery for 3 sunrises, when then next body was found.

It was sun high, when Crowfeather draggeed in the body of the cat who he had just found, dead, just outside of camp. Their body was more mangled then Barkface's, blood making their pelt almost unrecognizeable. The gaze was wide, and unseeing, the reflection of their murderer unseen to us, yet obviously, was this poor cat's last image.

**So, pretty short chapter...but how do you like it? She'll probably give birth next chapter, and I'll post that in a day or two. I just need to re edit it.**


	6. Something's can't be unseen

**Very medicore chapter...sorry ):**

**I apologize for the long time between chapters..I just need to get inspired! Haha...well, this chapter is short, but its got a LOT of crap in it so read carefully! I tried not to make anyone die twice so please tell me if I messed up (:**

**Well, here's the chapter!**

We all mourned the loss of Antpelt that night. Sunstrike, the mother to-be of Antpelt's kits, buried her nose in his blood stained pelt, and sobbed, unsure of what to do next. No one knew what to say, though Antpelt's claws had coarse, sandy fur in it, giving us a clue. The murderer was not cat.

And barely a sunrise passed before we mourned another loss. A whole patrol.

Furzepaw, Boulderpaw, Harespring, Weaselfur, and Sedgewhisker. All gone. All torn and mangled until barely recognizable.

Furzepaw's small body was the least mangled, just her neck snapped. It was evident she had died fighting as well, her whole body tense, claws unsheathed, while Boulderpaw's injuries were more severe, some more of the coarse fur tucked in his claws. Harespring...all that was left was head, and part of his torso, while Weaselfur and Sedgewhisker were not found. Just some of their fur tangled in the bushes next to the rest of the patrol, covered in blood.

More deaths. Nightcloud. Whitetail.

More disappearances. Ashfoot. Tornear.

The Clan grew fearful. Onestar spent the whole time one the boulder, staring over the Clan. Probably imagining which ones would be there the next time he looked over them.

Queens weren't allowed out of the nursery. Elders joined us, as well as apprentices. Warriors were the only ones allowed to ever leave camp, and only in extremely large groups for short periods. Patrols existed no more. Days passed before another loss shattered our Clan.

Kestrelwing.

We now had no medicine cat, and my kits were due any day.

No one knew what was killing all these cats. What animal could kill a whole patrol like that? A patrol as strong as Harespring, Weaselfur, and Sedgewhisker, plus their apprentices?

It soon became evident if WindClan was to survive, we couldn't stay here.

One cold night, Onestar stood on the boulder and murmured quietly. though every cat heard. No one spoke barely at all any more. We just grieved for our lost Clanmates.

"WindClan, the time as come. We have lost too many. We cannot risk losing more. Our territory is no longer safe. Tomorrow, at sunhigh, we leave. We run at top speed, untill we get to the stream that divides us from ThunderClan. and we go directly into Thunderclan territory, until a patrol finds us. But we hide in the trees, in case the monster somehow follows us. WindClan, we must preserve our Clan. This danger is too severe. We must do this to survive. I can't risk losing anymore warriors. We have pure Clan kits on the way," He added with a glance at me, and I felt ashamed, yet forced a smile. "ThunderClan is known for helping us out, and though I hate to admit it, they are strong fighters. If we ever want WindClan to prosper again, we must get rid of the beast, or join ThunderClan."

The whole Clan was silent.

Silent in shock, silent in fear. Silent in agreement.

The few remainders of my Clan, Onestar, Crowfeather, Owlwhisker, Gorsetail, Leaftail, Emberfoot, Breezepelt, Swallowtail, Webfoot, and Whiskerpaw, not to mention me and Sunstrike, the two queens, prepared to depart. Whiskerpaw, once as loud and rambunctious as any other young tom, barely spoke. His pale gold eyes, once light with innocence, now were haunted with things he should never have seen. Sunstrike and I took it in ourselves to mother the poor apprentice, for his mother was one of the lost, as well as his litter mate. The poor tom had nothing left.

Barely any of us did.

The Clan was unhealthily quiet, as Onestar paced the camp, stopping beside Sunstrike and I. My belly was extremely swollen, and I walked with an awkward gait, evident the kits were due very soon. Sunstrike was not much better off than I, though she was a larger cat than I to begin with. "Owlwhisker, Crowfeather, Gorsetail, and Whiskerpaw, come here." Onestar murmured, though in the silence of the camp, he was heard. The four cats stepped forward, as Onestar continued. "The queens will need help making the journey. Your job is to make sure they stay in the middle of all of us. They are carrying the future of WindClan. They are our top priority." With that, he turned, and stood tall.

"WindClan, the time has come. Say goodbye to the moors." His voice was distant, pained.

I looked at Sunstrike, as she whispered farewell to the place we all once felt safe in, and muttered, "Goodbye, and good riddance."

**Don't forget to review...(:**


End file.
